bittersweet lovely
by SKaylor95
Summary: shonda has hinted at a special moment for lexie. i say thank jesus, she needs one! here's what i hope will, but know will never, happen for my fave character and her McSteamy. first half of the two-shot up now, you decide what happens next! *swearing*
1. do i stay or do i go?

**My take on the bittersweet lovely moment to come for Lexie. Oh, and I couldn't resist throwing my favorite soap GH inot the mix so look out for those little tidbits. **

**Read on my sweet readers, read on. **

Thank god the boards were over!

That was all Lexie could think as she settled into her bed. It wasn't the fact that she was worried that she might fail—she didn't want to sound too cocky, but she wasn't too worried about that at all. No she was just done with being the go to question soundboard for every other resident at Seattle Grace. She didn't want to be rude and blow off her friends when they needed help but in all honesty Lexie had enough to deal with at the moment besides her friend's scores.

It had been a crazy week; first with the boards and the anxious waiting for the results, and then there was Mark. Mark….what was there to even say about Mark? A couple things, actually. First: she was absolutely in love with him, of that there was no question. Second: she would have to be a selfish bitch to be with him again. So Third: she was destined to be single for the rest of her pathetic life. Yay. (please note sarcasm)

She had told Derek abut her woes, mistakenly thinking that he would pull out a big brother hug and be on her side, but that had been a heartbreaking bust—however maybe a necessary, eye-opening experience. In all honesty, when Derek essentially told her how shitty it would be of her to wreck his world with the only semi-atomic bombshell of her true feelings for him she had honestly been shocked that she hadn't thought of it before then. It was so true; if she told him that she loved him now, when he was happy and moved on, when not a year ago he was begging her to even consider him while she was screwing Dr. Blue eyes and perfect abs and brushing him off not only would that more than likely blow up in her face but she would be a colossal bitch. Fuck, why was life so god-damned ironic?

So the boards were over, she could cross that bitch off of her list of bitches to deal with. Now she has to somehow figure out a way to make her heart shut the hell up and let her get the fuck on with her life—or at the very least let Mark get on with his! But her heart—the bitch—was set on her unattainable guy who loved her until she loved him back and then he stopped and now she had to deal. Fuck.

To add on to her heaping bitchfest, Lexie had received a letter today. Now this letter was not an ordinary letter from Molly or an old college friend. This letter was THE letter. (well, THE letter might be the one from Mark professing his undying love for her, but she could deal with the lesser of THE letters). To sum up, the letter was from an extremely prestigious hospital in Upstate New York asking for her to come and work for them for a ridiculous amount of money and the opportunity to work under the best Neuro Surgeon on the East Coast. Usually, Lexie wouldn't think twice about letters like these—though they didn't often come. Usually she would consider them for all of two minutes, think about her friends in Seattle, her father, Meredith, her job, and then respond with a ever polite rejection of the offer and move on with her day. Perhaps if Lexie hadn't been in such a self-inflicted emotional state over the whole Mark situation she would have behaved as per usual, but today she had really thought about it.

She had received the letter when she had gotten back to Meredith's. After a brief smile to herself and a glass of wine shared between herself and herself in celebration over her boards she had drawn a bath, lit some candles, and popped into the tub to read her book and whatever mail had come that day. The letter from Port Charles General Hospital had been read thoroughly—as were all of the other job options. Lexie was indifferent to them, not stupid—and almost put aside as a "no" when Lexie really thought about her life in Seattle. When Lexie came to Seattle she was a young intern with her entire career ahead of her. She crushed on her best friend, met her older sister, and somehow landed in her boss' heart, and now she was alone—and, frankly, it was her fault and she knew it. So instead of tossing the letter aside, Lexie considered moving across the country and what that would mean for her. It would mean starting over with no friends in a potentially hostile environment. It would mean that she wouldn't see Molly, Meredith or her nieces nearly as much as she was used to. It would mean saying goodbye to the city she had grown so fond of and the job that had made her a great surgeon. But it would potentially heal her heart and Lexie couldn't really figure out how much that was worth. She had one week to decide how much a clean break was worth—one week to respond to Port Charles GH.

ONE WEEK LATER

"Mer, wait up a sec," Lexie called after her sister on their way down the stairs.

"What's up Lex?" Meredith turned around to face her sister.

"You got a sec?"

"Sure," Mer said. They moved closed to the railing out of the walkway and prepared to have a "sister moment" (they happen sometimes).

Lexie had no clue where to start. How do you tell your sister that after everything, hating each other, loving each other, living together, a shooting, that you're moving away from her and everyone to work somewhere else? She had decided—well, she had honestly always known—that she would take the job in Port Charles. Sure, she knew no one over there, sure she could be unwittingly entering a horrible working environment, but does that outweigh the lighter heart she felt beat in her chest every time she even thought of being free of the constant pain of seeing Mark moving on? No, it did not.

"Mer…I'm moving," Lexie finally breathed out.

"Of the house? I mean that's okay. We were going to let you have it after we move into the house out in the woods but I guess we could sell it. Where are you moving to? What neighborhood?—"

"Not just out of the house, out of the state. Across the country, actually,"

"What?"

"I got a job offer to work at a really prestigious hospital in Upstate New York and I'm going to take it."

"So you're moving? Why? You have a job here."

"I really think it'll be healthy for me to get away from everything here. Honestly it isn't good for me to be here right now. Maybe this'll be for a temporary basis, I mean I talked to the HR people and they said it would be really easy to transfer back her after a year if I hate it over there."

"But that's still a year! Lexie, you're moving away for at least a year?" Meredith screamed. "Please tell me this about a really great job or paycheck over there and not still about Mark,"

"I'm not going to lie and say that this whole situation with him isn't majorly contributing to my reasons for leaving because it is. It hurts to see what I lost and what I cant have and that hurt weighs on my heart every day. I cant live like that forever, Mer,"

"It wont be forever, you'll move on even—"

"That's just it! I thought I had moved on so I pushed him away and now he's gone and I want him back! It hurts! It hurts all of the time and I can't breathe half of the time and the other half m heat feels like its being cut from my chest by a rust scalpel. So if new scenery and new people and a new job makes it easier to breathe and my heart hurt less than fine,"

"Maybe you're jumping to conclusions, have you thought of telling him how you feel?" Meredith asked quietly.

"I won't do that to him, I can't hurt him again, Mer." Lexie sighed. "I ripped his world apart once because I couldn't handle Sloane and her baby and I got drunk and slept with Alex. Then I ripped his world apart again when he tells me about Sophia and I bold because of what? I'm scared to have a family with him—that isn't true; I would've had his babies months ago if I could. No, it was because I was pushed into a déjà vu moment and freaked out like I always do and I ran. I convinced myself and him that I had moved on and then he did too—only his was for real. I think he's really happy with Dr. Julie Whatever and even though it hurts so much, I'm happy that he's happy. And I wont rip his world apart again by telling him that I'm still in love with him. He told me he loved me everyday for mothns and I blew him off, and now I'm finally there, finally my heart is in that spot again and it's too late. I've lost him and I have to accept that,"

"You're really not going to tell him?"

"No," Lexie sighed, "But if they for whatever reason break up, give him my address or something. He waited for me for god knows how long, it's my turn to hope and pray. I'm just going to do it far away from this hurtfest as possible because I'm not as strong as him, I'm not strong enough to watch the love of my life be with someone else,"

"When do you have to go? "

"I report for duty bright and early a week from today."

"a week?"

"Yeah, so I really need you to help me pack!" Lexie's laugh broke the tension. The sister's hugged and went back about their business.

6 DAYS LATER

Meredith was distracted today. She knew why though. Lexie, her baby sister, was leaving the state today at noon and it was already 10:30. All week Meredith had been forced to help Lexie pack her things and hand in forms and buy a house over there and schedule movers and get a plane ticket and everything was set and ready to go. The moving van had loaded all of her things into a small U-Haul and was probably somewhere in Wyoming at this point. Her new house there was beautiful and homey already and with the addition of Lexis's things would look even more "Lexie" once it was being lived in. Lexie's carry-on bag sat all packed and ready to go by the front door of Meredith's house and Lexie had probably already printed out her boarding pass. But Mer still knew that they had forgotten to do something. Well, forgotten isn't the word when you purposely ignore a specific something to do on your would-be "to do" list. Lexie adamantly refused to say anything to Mark regarding her feelings for him and Meredith thought that she was wrong. When Meredith had told Derek to "Pick her, choose her, love her," yes it had been heartbreaking and emotion-overload and so sad she thought she could die when he didn't pick her, but it helped Meredith move on—if only for long enough for Derek to realize that he did want her and then they could start over in that amazing, fresh place that they had been gifted. No, Lexie wanted to hide her true heart and run from things and as much as Meredith didn't agree with that, she was not going to push Lexie to do anything that she didn't want to do. Mer, however, had no problems telling Mark how lexie felt for her. The only question now is when; before Lexie leaves to give him time to chase her down and make her stay, or after Lexie leaves so that if he chooses to let her go Lexie wont have to watch him do it. Decisions, decisions.

Mer's phone vibrated in her pocket.

_Plane was early. Sry! Heading off to the airport now! Love you so much! Will miss you lots! XOXO, Lex. _

Looks like after is her only option now. Meredith slowly eased open Mark's office door to find him packing up for the day already. At 10:30? What's going on?

"Dr. Sloan, Mark, what are you doing? Are you leaving?"

"I'm doing what you're doing." He said matter of factly, without even looking at Meredith, "I'm going to go say goodb-see Lexie off," he ground out.

"Well, we're both too late for that one, unfortunately. Her plane was early." Mark stopped packing away his files and slumped into the chair looking one part disappointed and one part slightly relieved. "I actually came here to talk to you about Lexie though, if that's alright with you,"

"Sure, but I really don't know how much insight I could give you on your own sister. I'm not really a big part of her life like you are,"

"That's, actually, not entirely true,"

"What do you mean?" mark stammered, "I don't really ever speak to her and she seems pretty caught up in her boards and her friends so…"

"She told people that the reason she left was because this was a really good job offer and she wanted to move—and all that was true—however, her main reason she only told me and I tried to get her to tell you because it's really important that she tell you but she doesn't seem to think so and she wont tell you but she really needs to tell you only now she's gone so I have to tell you and—"

Mark cut her off, "Mer, cal down. What should Lexie have told me?"

"First you have to understand that she doesn't want to hurt you again, that's really why she didn't tell you in the first place. Lexie feels that if she tells you this it would make her a "selfish bitch"—her words, not mine—and that it would be so unfair and she cant put you through another shitstorm caused by her and that's what would happen if she told you,"

"Told me what?"

"That she loves you,"

"What?"

And so Meredith launched into a long conversation that she really didn't want to have to have and Mark listened to every singe word of it, desperately trying to understand the garbled mind of a grey—his grey—so that he would understand her reasons for leaving, her reasons for not telling him how she felt.

Honestly, Mark did understand where she was coming from. Through her eyes it would seem that she had lost her chance and maybe she had—that was something else that Mark had to decide later—but Mark didn't want her to be hurt everyday by his actions and to know that she had been hurting for a long while over them made his heart break, for he did love her too and he wanted her to be happy as much as she wanted him to be happy.

However, now Mark had a choice to make. A choice that Lexie had taken away from him that Meredith was now giving back; a safe, equal, happy future with Julia, or his forever with the love of his life and the risk of getting his heart broken again.

**I'll wait for the response on the show and from the reviews before I write what happens next. What will Mar's decision be? Will he let Lexie go? Will she come back? Will he chase after her? Who knows? Apparently Shonda does on ABC, but here, your reviews decide! So leave some feedback on where this two-shot is going. **

**LOVE-**

**Steph **


	2. minor interlude

**So here's the deal: I haven't watched General Hospital wince 2009 for one reason. Liason (that's Elizabeth Webber and Jason Morgan from General Hospital, if anyone was wondering). If you're not a GH or a Liason fan then this chapter will probably not mean much to you. But for those few who watch Grey's and GH, and for those even fewer who watch both and love Liason, this chapter is an uplifting alternate universe that I wish had happened. GH world is based in early 2007 after the Hostage Crisis but before Jake was born. There will be a preview for the last chapter (yes, I made it a three-shot) at the end and it'll go back to the whole Mark/Lexie storyline for those of you who don't care about Liason next chapter. So if you don't watch GH or don't care about Liason, skip to the end. Sorry for rambling. Please, get on with the reading. **

PORT CHARLES, NY circa early 2007

Elizabeth Webber sipped her herbal tea as she exited the hospital. Rubbing her belly absentmindedly she breathed in the cool night air of early April. Although not the bitter winter that had occurred in the months previous, the crisp wind that blew through the small port town still sent chills up the young nurse's spine. Elizabeth was daydreaming as she made the short walks down to the docks. Her grams had Cam tonight so she could spend some time thinking in one of her favorite spots for a while before she made her way back to her home. It had only taken her a short while to realize that agreeing to marry Lucky again had not been the best idea (she was fully prepared to blame it on the pregnancy hormones if anyone should ask) and, although sad to see the heartbroken look on her former love's face, had told him that they had grown apart and she wanted him to find happiness with someone fully prepared to love every part of him. It had grown painstakingly clear that Lucky needed to start his own family, not build off of Elizabeth's ready-made one with her, Cam and her baby. Of course that argument had led to the whole "your carrying my child" argument and Elizabeth was forced, once again, to show her hand. Lucky was crushed, obviously, to find out about her infidelity, however, a quick recap of what he had been doing that same night of her baby's conception had shit him up. And with a dejected look on his pathetically cute face, Lucky walked away from Elizabeth for good.

Jason, having just been told the news of his magical, condom-breaking, sperm's pilferage into one of Elizabeth's eggs, had hastily agreed to keep the child's paternity a secret. But with the imaginings of a young father-to-be constantly sifting through his damaged brain and manifesting themselves into the first dreams he had had in a long while, Jason bore the heave weight of regret on his shoulders. With his insufferable need to protect those he cared for, he could no sooner demand for Elizabeth to out the paternity and endanger her family than he could put his gun to her head and pull the trigger so Jason kept quiet about his "secret pain" as Spinelli liked to refer to it as. However, when a tear soaked Elizabeth had shown up at his door and quietly told him that she needed protection for she had outed the paternity and was now probably in danger he had barely managed to keep the smile off of his face as he told her that everything was going to be okay.

So now Elizabeth sat alone on nights when her grams watched Cam and contemplated how her life had gone so haywire. She had been graced with her beautiful son Cameron Webber, was now divorced from her husband—although he was not the father of either of her kids—living in an all-too-lavish apartment in Harborview Towers right below Jason's penthouse—much to his girlfriend, Sam's, blatant disapproval—and had, for the first time in her adult life, free time to sit and contemplate trivial things (like the current status of her life).

In her long perusing of her life, Elizabeth's tea had gone cold. Cursing, she threw the almost full cup into the trashcan, wiped her gloved hands on her maternity jeans, and attempted to lift her heavy body off of the cool bench she had been occupying. Realizing that she was now unable to get up, she was about to signal to one of the many guards that fallowed her "out of sight" when she saw a small, pale hand shoot put to grasp her elbow. The kind stranger helped the pregnant woman right herself before standing up fully herself and smiling brightly.

Lexie Grey had just entered the town of Port Charles and was still trying to get her bearings. Just that morning she had been cooking breakfast in her sister's kitchen, pining after the love of her life that she had lost because of her own stupidity—twice—and trying to be the best damn resident that her angry brother-in-law had ever had the opportunity to scowl at. But now, twenty-four hours later, Lexie was fumbling her way through a brand new town, trying to find a nice coffee shop or a place to get some dinner, settling into her all-too-lavish but surprisingly reasonably priced apartment in some building called the Harborview Towers, and helping unsuspecting pregnant women off of benches in the evening.

"Hi, I'm Lexie. I saw you struggling, are you okay?"

"Um…" Elizabeth hedged. Jason had warned her to be wary of strangers, "I'm okay. This little one just likes to give mommy some trouble this late at night. I think it's their aversion to still being awake,"

"Are you sure you're okay? I'm a doctor, I can get you to the hospital if you need—"

"No. No. I'm fine, I assure you," Elizabeth laughed and tried to give this girl her most award winning smile, "and I'm a nurse so if something were wrong I wouldn't be quiet about it,"

"Oh," Lexie smiled, she was finally breaking the ice with this stranger, a stranger whose name she still didn't know, "well I'm glad you're okay…"

"Elizabeth. Elizabeth Webber,"

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Elizabeth…." Lexie trailed off. Usually she wasn't to forward when it came to making friends, but she had spent the entire day trying to make friends and all she could come up with was a snarky remark from an unfriendly blonde teenager named Maxie…something and a short brunette female who hadn't even apologized when she had bumped into her at her new apartment building. "Listen, I'm new in town and could do well with some new friends. I can see that your tea has gone bad and I wanted to know if you would life to get some more with me."

"Oh, really, Lexie that's okay. I wouldn't want to make you go out of your way to get some poor little pregnant lady some tea," Elizabeth laughed.

"Actually my offer wasn't entirely too selfless. I really wanted some tea too but I have absolutely no idea where a decent coffee shop is." Lexie smiled. "so the way I see it is, you get another hot beverage, I learn where the good coffee is, and we both make a new friend that we happen to work with. Isn't that right, Nurse Webber?"

"Yeah, I guess if you're a doctor than we'll work together a lot. Do you want me to also show you the way to the hospital?"

"Maybe some other time. I actually spotted it on my poor attempt of a self-guided tour this morning so I think I'll make it to work just fine in the morning," both young women laughed, "so how about that tea?"

"Kelly's is just up the docks," Elizabeth hedged.

"Perfect,"

The two girls drank two cups of Kelly's herbal tea before Mike had to usher them out. Elizabeth, having finally found someone who wasn't still angry with her for not marrying Lucky for the one-millionth time and seemed genuinely interested in her plights in life, told Lexie all about her story. The two women gushed over pictures of Cam and the ultrasound photos of the baby nestled inside of Elizabeth's stomach while Elizabeth told Lexie about Lucky and Emily and he not so platonic feelings she had begun to develop for Jason all over again—despite the fact that Jason was living with a brunette babe (Lexie soon realized that the brunette was the same one that had bumped her that morning)—and Lexie listened with an open mind and ear. Lexie spoke of her love back in Seattle, the tall and handsome McSteamy and how she had run from him not once, but twice and was now paying for it in her immense regret. Lexie told her about how she was already homesick but couldn't return for fear of the crumpled piece of paper floating somewhere between Derek's hands and Mark's, and how still, whenever she thought of children and marriage, her throat closed up until she imagined it with Mark and then she was fine.

The women developed a kindship, a sort of bond over their mutual heartbreak and regret. And as Lexie watched Elizabeth sip her last remnants of tea Lexie made a choice. If it was too late for Lexie to find utter happiness with the love of her life, she was going to help her new friend, Elizabeth find the strength to tell Jason how she felt.

Lexie Grey entered the apartment early the next morning. She had stopped off at Kelly's for a cup of coffee on her way and was now trying to find her way to human recourses. There was a lot of hustle and bustle on the first floor, and Lexie felt as though she might be swallowed up by all of the newness surrounding her. What struck her the most was how much drama seemed to be permeating the people's lives in this hospital. (it was almost like a soap opera ***wink***). There was a young brunette woman in scrubs fighting with a young brunette man also in scrubs that seemed to remind Lexie of when Meredith and Derek would have very public fights in the middle of the hospital. Lexie's new friend Elizabeth was ushering an adorable toddler towards the hospital daycare center but the toddler was having none of it. Cameron would kick and squirm and try and wrestle his arm away from his mother's in a desperate attempt to race back home to his chug'n'charlie movies.

Smiling, Lexie calmly stared moving towards the young mother in an attempt to help.

"Hey, Elizabeth," Lexie chuckled, "Need some help?"

"Oh, yes please," Elizabeth huffed, out of breath, "I can usually manage to get him where he needs to be but with this watermelon currently sitting on my bladder I'm just not as strong as I usually am,"

"I understand," Lexie smiled and then leaned down until she was at Cameron's level, "Hey, Cam. Wanna make a deal with me?" the toddler nodded, "If you stop giving your mom trouble in the mornings and go to daycare to play with your little friends, I'll bring you a cookie every time I have a lunch break. How's that sound to you?" the toddler smiled at her with still a few missing teeth and nodded his head (for a moment, Lexie almost thought that he understood her)

In a joint effort, Lexie and Elizabeth wrangled the toddler into daycare and headed into the locker room. Lexie laughed at the maternity scrubs that Liz was forced to wear, finding the elastic waist bottoms and the extra stomach room laughable while Elizabeth only scowled—while they had been a welcomed treat when her usual scrubs became too tight, the mother of 1.5 was very quickly growing to resent the scrubs made for her belly as they seemed to float a giant neon sign above her head that read "touch my belly! It doesn't matter if I know you or not! Just reach out and get a good rub!"

Later that day Lexie was reading over a chart, watching Elizabeth absentmindedly rub her belly, when the doors to the elevator opened and a broad-shouldered man, who Lexie recognized as one of her neighbors on the top floor, walked out into the Hospital lobby. Elizabeth visibly perked up and then quickly corrected herself when she spotted said man in the leather jacket and the man in the leather jacket seemed to also try to compose himself.

"Elizabeth" the man spoke quietly. His voice held a mixture of longing, love, and friendship along with some tone of urgent secrecy that was shared between only them.

"Jason" Elizabeth acknowledged. "What can I do for you?" she seemed to be fighting off some primal instinct that Lexie couldn't put her finger on.

"Can I speak with you for a moment?" Elizabeth nodded and moved around to fallow him into a quiet corner of the room. For some reason that Lexie didn't know yet, the formal words didn't match the demeanor of this Jason in a leather jacket.

Lexie watched the two like a creepy stalker as they had a quick but eventful sort of argument that didn't really seem to be resolving anything and then Jason walked away brusquely and Elizabeth dabbed her eyes before trying to put a fake smile on her face.

"I guess you probably want to know what that was about, huh?" Liz commented when she noticed Lexie's stare.

"Oh, I'm sorry….I was just…" Lexie stammered.

"It's okay. It's actually kind of refreshing to meet someone who doesn't know every little detail about my love life."

"Baby daddy?" Lexie giggled.

"Yeah,"

"How long have you been together?"

"We're not, actually," Elizabeth admitted. "He just protects me because of our situation,"

But Lexie recognized the look on Elizabeth's face, "But you want to be with him,"

"No," Elizabeth forced out, "Well…yes. But he loves another woman and I would never come between them again—"

"Oh, so he's with someone else? Did he cheat on her?"

"No. They were broken up at the time, but they sort of have an on again, off again relationship."

"Are they on again right now?" Lexie asked.

"Well, no, but—"

"Can I be frank, Elizabeth? I feel like we are sort of friends and I know what it's like to want something that you cant have so I want to be honest with you,"

"Sure,"

"I don't know who this other woman is or what this Jason's situation with her is but I saw the look in his eyes when he saw you. And I saw the look in your eyes when you saw him. They were the same look. You love him and he loves you and instead of denying your feelings or his you should go after him and be happy while you still can." Lexie smiled, "Take it from someone who knows; wanting someone you aren't with hurts a lot, but it hurts so much more when you're the reason you aren't with them—you and your fears,"

"But what if he really loves Sam?—"

"Tell him now, rather than waiting for when he gets back with her, or someone else. Because then you really cant have him. Right now, you're just choosing fear over love,"

Lexie's words really sunk into Elizabeth's heart. She had been running scared from her feelings for Jason since the night in the bar when he had saved her. She couldn't run anymore.

"Cover for me?" Elizabeth asked Lexie, desperately.

"I'll take Cam to dinner. He likes Kelly's right?"

"Thank you!" Elizabeth ran to the elevator, not even bothering to change out of her scrubs. Hopefully _she_ would get her happy ending, even if Lexie couldn't.

_Preview for last chapter:_

BACK IN SEATTLE

_God I need to see her! I have to make this whole situation better!_

Mark raced through the hospital trying to get out before someone else could find some need for him. It had taken him almost twelve hours of constant thought about where he wanted his life to go, the risks he was willing to take, and the prospect of living in one scenario or another. Really it shouldn't have taken him any thought process at all. He was reasonably happy with where his life was at the moment. He had his beautiful daughter, a great job, and a wonderful woman to come home to who supported him and was ready for every step he wanted to take in life. There was no reason that he shouldn't be happy. Except for Lexie. Part of him would always yearn for Lexie; always wish she was ready for his life. But he knew—at least he thought knew—that she wasn't ever going to want what he wanted, and he couldn't spend his whole life waiting for her. But it hadn't taken his whole life and she was ready for him now. Could he risk everything? Could he put his whole life in her hands again even though she might shatter it _again_? He was so scared to take that risk.

"Mark" Derek called, breaking him from his quick escape from the hospital.

"Yeah?"

"Mer and I want to have dinner with you and Julia later this week, you game?

"I'll ask her, I'm going to see her now,"

**WHAT? JKJK I know what's going to happen. I was going to wait for this week's Grey's to decide who Mark chooses but it's been pretty clear since the beginning of this season what's going to go down. I'm super pissed but whatever. I'll have the next chapter up soon. Love you guys! FF makes my lonely, McSlexie-deprived heart feel better. There will be some in the FF world who do not like my decision, please, no hate, I have to write what I feel and what I think will stay true to character. **


End file.
